As it stands
by Chloe Magea
Summary: Angelica, is new to the homicide department. She finds her self entangled with a dangerous man, but when the truth comes out about who he really is will she run or do something even more hurtful. Hoffman/OC. Please, please review!
1. Chapter 1

**As it stands.**

_A/N: The Saw movies nor their characters are my creation, and I'm writing this for entertainment. Although, the original character Angelica Marie is my creation. This fan fiction takes place before the events of Saw I and continues with the movies. This story happens in the background of everything else._

Her hands gripped the wheel tightly; she felt her palms grow moist from sweat. It was her first day as 'Detective Richerson'. She felt overwhelmed with excitement; this was what she was meant to do. She waited years for this, she put time in on the streets and now she was going to get her dream. She pulled in to the parking garage at the Central Crime unit. She turned her car off, but before she opened the door she glanced up at her self in her rear view mirror. Making sure she looked as professional as she could, when she was satisfied with her appearance she left her car, only to pause again and take a deep breath.

She entered the building and it was a bustle of people, detectives working on cases. She froze for a slight moment, not knowing what do to next, but before she could make a misstep a man approached her.

"You're Detective Richerson." He said reaching out a hand, she shook his hand, happy that someone approached her

"Yes, I'm."

"Well, welcome to homicide, detective. Let me show you around." He said to her, Angelica was a master at hiding her feelings, on the out side she looked poised and comfortable. But deep down inside she was shaky and nervous, yet excited for her first real case.

"I'm Detective Tapp." The man said, he was a tall older black man. Angelica had heard of him before when she was just a patrol officer, she had more then likely had heard of of all of the detectives she would be working with.

"How many years have you been an officer?" He asked her as they walked at a fast pace.

"Three years." She replied, as she pulled her hands out of her pockets, as they turned a sharp corner. Just as they did she bumped in to someone, thick and broad.

"Oh pardon me." She said looking up at whom ever it was she had bumped in to, he was a tall thick man.

"No, it's fine." He spoke, he looked at her again. "The new Detective?" He said to Tapp, talking about Angelica as if she was not there.

"Yes, I'm Angelica Richerson." She said extending her arm and shakeing his hand.

"Mark Hoffman." He said, as he released her hand.

"Ah, I have heard about you."

"All good things I hope."

"Of course." She said with a nod and smile, as her and Detective Tapp continued to walk and talk about her future job.

-

Angelica did not have her own office yet, but she did have her desk in the main area. She looked over some information from a case she had been fallowing since she was just a patrol officer. Her eyes intensely glued to the computer screen. She let out a sigh, as she went to grab her coffee cup.

"The new detective, she looks like a child." Hoffman mumbled to another officer, as he looked over at Angelica with a raised eyebrow.

"Hum she does look a bit young, but she has been an officer for a while." He relied with a mumble as he glanced over at some case files.

"I wonder how long she will last." He grunted, and glanced back over to Angelica, who was still reading over articles and sipping on her coffee. Suddenly a call came in, but Angelica kept her eyes on her articles. Her eyes scanning over and over the words almost in a frenzy, slowly putting her coffee mug to her mouth but before she could sip there was bang on her desk. She was started so that she almost spilt her coffee on her self; she looked up and saw Detective Hoffman looking down at her.

"First case, come on kid. You're coming with me." He said his voice a cold drawl. Angelica got up swiftly, ready for her first case but she could not help but to feel patronized, maybe it was because she had just been called "kid" even though she was a grown woman.

"What's the case?" She said grabbing her gun off her desk, and slipping it in to her holster.

"Triple homicide." He told her, she let out a slight grunt as they got in to the police car. There was silence in the car; Angelica was exciter for this case but now her nerves where getting the best of her.

-

The crime scene at what seemed to be a normal suburban home, but the ominous yellow tape told the truth about why laid past the front door. They entered the house; she looked around, seeing family photos on the wall. There was one body in the living room, she was middle age. Lying on the couch as if she fell asleep watching television, the remote was still clinched in her hand, her throat slashed. She looked down on the floor, where there was a bloodied blanket, laying right next to the couch.

"Her face was covered." She said. "Who ever did this more then likely knew this family, where is the other body?" She asked, taking her hands out of her pockets.

"In the bedroom down the hall on the left." One of the other officers said to her.

"Let's go check it out." Hoffman said, they both went down the hall and in to a small bed room where they found the body of a teen age boy, like his mother his throat slashed open and his face covered.

"And the last one?" Angelica asked, she started feeling a little sick.

"Up stairs." Angelica looked around the room, trying to figure out who could have possibly done this. She proceeded to walk up the narrow wooden staircase; she paused and bent down, as she saw a glimmer of red on the brown wood.

"Boot print." She mumbled as she stepped over it making sure she did not destroy the clue. There was a bath room, and one bed room the door was open. Angelica walked in the room, and she let out a gasp. On the bed was a little girl, she could not have been more then five years old her face covered by a pillow. She was stabbed multiple times, Angelica pulled out latex gloves from her pocket.

"You doing ok, kid?" Hoffman asked her, Angelica nodded.

She looked around, and saw the little girl had drawn pictures of fairies, and butterfly's. The setting was almost surreal, the belongings of a pretty child, stained with blood, and her body lying lifeless on the bed. Hoffman was talking to another cop, but Angelica noticed something.

"Detective." She said grabbing his attention.

"What?"

"Look, that blood on the upper part of her thigh…that's not from a stab wound…she was possibly raped." She said her voice growing shakier as her sentence went on.

"Can't make an assumption like that; we have to wait until after the autopsy." He said to her.

"Why is she stabbed and the others are not? Her stab wounds are so random, as if they were inflicted in a panic. Maybe because rape is something you don't sleep through…"

"Once again with the assumptions." Hoffman said, she looked at him and let out a grunt as she turned around looking back at the child's body.

"I have been a cop for twenty years, and I don't make assumptions while on a case, that's something you will do good to learn." Angelica felt her face grow hot with slight embarrassment; she let out a sigh and looked back over at the body.

"Who do you think did this?" She asked.

"Well like you said, it has to be someone that knew the family."

"Who found the bodies?"

"It was a friend of the teen age boy, they normally walk to school together, he came to the house found it was unlocked and found them." He said.

"Hey boss, the father is here." One of the other detectives said and Hoffman left the room. Angelica stood there, looking at the corpse of the child, she once was a pretty little girl, with blond hair and green eyes. Angelica felt her eyes weld with tears, she sniffled and tried to dry her tears, not understanding who could do this to a little girl. She looked over on her dresser, and saw a stack of construction paper with drawings on them the one on the top was a drawing of her family all of them looked happy but her father. She examined the other drawings, finding that all of them as a family the father looked mean.

"You still up here?" She heard Hoffman say from the door way, Angelica turned around holding the drawings.

"What are those?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"Drawings, the little girl did. Look at this." She said showing him the drawings. "The father, he looks mean…maybe…"

"So you are saying the father did this?"

"I did not say that…it's just…little kids draw what they know, she knows her father as being mean." She said, he glanced at the drawings.

"It's possible that he is a little strict sometimes and maybe she does not like that." He said taking the drawings and putting them back down.

"I just, think maybe we should keep him in mind." She said walking out of the room, not wanting to see the child's body anymore.

"We plan on it." He said as they walked down the stairs. She looked and saw the children's father; he was sitting on the couch crying. She gave him a long hard look she did not trust him, she noticed that he had a scratch on his neck, she raised her eye brow at that sight thinking it could have came from one of the victims.


	2. Chapter 2

The next days, Angelica stayed focused on the family murder case. She could not wait till the coroner's report came back; she wanted to know if her suspicions about the case were true. But while she did she made sure she found out as much as she could about the father, although he had no criminal history she knew she was on the right track, maybe it was her woman's intuition. She sat at her desk with her normal cup of coffee loaded with sugar and cream, sipping on it before she could take another drink some one walked over to her desk.

"Good morning, sir." She said looking up seeing her boss Hoffman, a man that she slowly was starting to dislike, because he kept calling her names along the lines of kid or kiddo, and she was starting to get annoyed with his patronizing ways.

"The autopsy report is in." He said, Angelica tensed up.

"And you were right she was raped." He said with a sigh.

"Did they find any DNA?" She asked thinking that they had them

"Who ever it was, they knew we would be looking and they…"

"Oh my God, well did they find anything else?" She said growing anxious.

"Yeah one more thing, they found a good amount of skin under the little girl's nails, it matched her fathers." He said to her, Angelica bit her lip, wondering if saying 'I told you so.' might have been fitting for the situation, but she decided not to.

"Enough to get him?"

"Yes, the boot print also matched a pair of boots he had, he tried to dispose of them but they were found. So you were right…but don't let it go to your head more then likely beginners luck." He said with a slight smile.

"Of course, just luck." She said back, Angelica watched him walk away, excited that her first case went well, but she was happy to know that the case would not turn cold and before gotten. She felt the little girl deserved more then that…

-

Angelica was starting to warm up to her new job, even and to her boss. Even though she found him cocky, she started to grow accustom to he's personality. Although her excitement for her first case dwindled when she found out that their primary suspect had vanished, skipped down when he found out that that the cops knew what he did. Much do Angelica's horror it seemed the case would never be closed if the did not find him. There was a knock at Detective Hoffman's office door, he glanced up.

"Come in." he said coldly, the door opened and Angelica stood there.

"Here are those files you wanted." Angelica said as she placed a stack of folders on his desk.

"Thank you." He said, Angelica smiled and went to leave his office.

"Um, Detective." He said calling after her.

"Yes sir?" She said turning around, with a very slight smile.

"How long have you been working here?" He asked her, Angelica wondered why he would ask her that but she answered anyway.

"About three months, I believe." She said clasping her hands together.

"That long and I still don't know much about you." He said, Angelica was surprised, and to think all this time she thought he was an elitist ass hole.

"I'm really not that interesting. Well I have two cats." She said with a small laugh. "Well I don't know much about you either, like are you married?" She asked, still trying to be professional.

"No not married."

"I'm surprised, I thought you would be." She said, not knowing what she even met by her own words. She shifted her weight and looked up at him, his facial expression changed as soon as she said that. She glanced behind him on his shelve and saw a photo of a young woman.

"Who is that?" She asked, he knew what she was looking at.

"My sister."

"Well she is very beautiful." Said Angelica, there was a pause before he spoke.

"Yes she was…she passed away a few years ago." He said to her, as soon as he did Angelica regretted even bringing up the subject.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine." He said shortly, Angelica felt the room grow tense.

"Well I had better leave you to your work, sir." Angelica nodded as she left his office. She walked back to her desk, and let out a sigh and put her head in her hands. She wondered what her next case would be, but now a new complication was in her mind. She sat at her desk, trying to occupy her self but she kept having the feeling that her mind kept wondering about, her thoughts floating back to the same thought. She put her head in her hands hoping that the thoughts would dissipate, but they did not. Maybe because the stress from work was getting to her…but now she found her self like a little girl daydreaming when ever she found a free moment to do so….


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: More then likely will have some typos, sorry._

Angelica made it to her home, a shabby apartment that she tried her best to decorate to her taste. As soon as she walked in her apartment her two cats, greeted her with meows.

"You two missed mommy?" She said to them, as she took her shoes off. She walked in to her bed room, and changed out of her work clothing that normally consisted of a dress shirt a vest and dress pants. She was always excited to get out of those clothes at the end of her day. She slipped in to sweat pants and a tee shirt and placed her gun and her badge on her night stand. She held on to her cell phone as she walked back in to her living room. In her mind she always thought she would be making more money now but she still was living in the same apartment that she had been living in for four years. Although she did not do what she did for the money she did it because she loved to, even though the stress was getting to her in an odd way. She poured her self a glass of whine and went to relax but as soon as she did she heard her work phone go off, Angelica placed her glass down on her coffee table and grabbed her cell phone.

"Been home for less then a half hour, and of course work calls." She grumbled to her self. "Detective Richerson." She said.

"This is Detective Hoffman." As soon as Angelica heard his voice on the other end it made her nervous.

"Yes, sir."

"We have another murder" He said, as soon as he did Angelica got up knowing she would have to put her work clothing right back on.

"13400 Racho, St. Oh and Detective…it's a Jigsaw case."

"Right, be there as soon as I can." She said then hanging up, she got redressed and made her way to the door, just then she realized she did not have her badge nor her gun, having to run back in to her apartment and grab them.

First Jigsaw case, she was intrigued but almost frightened she knew it would actually be a lot different then looking at photos.

-

She made it to the site, it was an old abandoned building, and there was a swarm of police around the building. Angelica made it towards the door, showing her detective badge before she could enter; as soon as she did there was the smell of flesh "Detective." She said when she saw her boss Hoffman, he looked over at her noticing that she was not as polished looking as she was when she was at work. Her shirt un-tucked and the second button from the top undone, far from her put together look that she normally had. She fallowed him to the room where the body was; as soon as she did a horrible smell hit her in the face, there was still a thin haze of smoke in the air, and pieces of body parts scattered about. She looked and saw a chair with what was left of a blasted human sitting in it.

"His left arm and left leg was shackled to the metal chair, the only way to get out was to cut those body parts off but apparently he took to long because the nail bombs went off." Hoffman said as he put on a pair of latex gloves.

"How much time did he have?"

"Six minutes." He said, Angelica walked closer to the body looking at the place where the jigsaw piece was cut out of his flesh, it was on what was left of his torso.

"We have an ID on him."

"Who?" Angelica said as she looked at the man's intestines that were spilling out from having most of his midsection missing.

"Kevin Rododuf…" As soon as he said those words Angelica turned around and looked at him, in shock.

"The father from my first case?" She mumbled.

"Yes, that's him."

There was a pause for a moment, Angelica turned to Hoffman, but she was thinking of how she would word what she was about to say to him.

"Detective, I have a question…In this moment how do you feel about this? I mean, this man killed his whole family and raped his little girl…and then he took off. We had been searching for him for months now and he shows up in this trap. I mean it seems this time Jigsaw has done the force a service rather then just making a bloody mess." She said, as she turned away from him, looking back at the body, it had been the first time she had seen a human body and not felt remorse.

"So you believe he is a vigilante and he has a legitimate reason for what he does?" He questioned.

"I never said that, I just asked what you thought…forget I said anything. I know a part of you thinks justice has been served wither you say it or not."

She noticed that the victim has begin to cut off his foot in an attempt to escape, maybe he could not cope with the pain, but deep in side Angelica was glad he did not escape.

-

Angelica was told to pull files, so there she was in evidence looking for the files she was told to retrieve. She was not really "told" to do anything it was the sort of thing, she was going to evidence anyway, and she was asked more then anything. She did not understand why she was willing to do things for one person, she felt like a little school girl with some silly on crush on an authority figure. It had been two months since her first Jigsaw case even though she would not say she wanted another Jigsaw Murder to happen, she felt that that case had the most intriguing aspect to it. As an officer she felt conflicted, was Jigsaw a horrible murder or was he dispensing justice, while giving someone a chance to change their lives? Some of Jigsaws victims deserved it, judging by the things they had done to others; but still some of them were not so bad. She felt like a hypocrite feeling that some cases were justified while others were not.

She left the evidence room on her way to drop off the files.

"Here are the files you wanted." She said walking in to his office placing them on his desk, but he did not acknowledge her. She noticed his attitude shift, about a week ago. It was as if he had gotten news of something, or maybe was thinking about something to come. She was interested but was not daring enough to ask fearing it would over step boundaries.

"Right…" She mumbled to her self, she went to walk out but his voice caught her.

"Are these all of the Jigsaw files?"

"Yes, sir." She said her eyes glancing over to the stack of files that lay on his desk.

"I have told you before; you don't have to call me sir all the time." Angelica shifted her weight, and looked back at him. He had told her to stop calling him that but it was force of habit.

"I'm sorry sir…" She said before she could stop her self that word slipped out again. "I'm sorry, it's habit." She said, feeling rather stupid in front of him.

"One more thing, Angelica…" She looked towards him, tilting her head wondering what he could want. "Your first case…do you still think that justice was served in that case?" He asked her, looking up from the case files and up at her for one moment, and then he placed his hands on his desk.

"Yes, detective I still think that. In that case I think that Jigsaw's actions were justified, but that's just my personal opinion. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." He said nodding his head.

"Well, I will leave you to your work." Angelica said as she walked out of his office, but she did not want to leave him…she felt so much like a child.


	4. Chapter 4

It was late at the station, and Angelica found her self sleep deprived, and running on only two hours of sleep. Her pretty young face laid on her stacks of papers, her hand under her face. There was the sound of a door shutting from some where in the station. Hoffman emerged from his office, glancing down at his watch; it was late pushing almost ten o'clock. He was tired and he had to wake up and do it all over again. He walked around the corner on his way out, when he noticed someone's lamp desk was still on, he peeked to see who was still there. He saw Angelica laying at her desk, her black long hair laying sprawled over her paper work. He smiled slightly at the sight of her, he walked towards her. She was so young to him, even though he knew she was a grown woman.

"Angelica…" He whispered, but she did not wake up. He reached his hand up, touching her softly on her shoulder. Angelica's eyes bolted open, in a panic she reached over and grabbed her gun off her desk and pointed it at him, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Whoa! Angelica put the gun down!" He said to her, she looked almost glazed over; a slight glimmer of drool was on her lips. She looked at him, and then glanced around realizing she was still at work.

"Christ, I'm sorry." She said dropping her gun on her desk; she cleared her drool from her mouth, embarrassed from her reaction.

"You need to get more rest." Hoffman said to her.

"I know…what time is it?" She asked him as she gathered her things.

"Ten o'clock." He said to her, Angelica sighed as she grabbed her purse. She looked over at him still feeling very stupid.

"If it makes you feel any better, the safety was on." She said trying to loosen the tension between them.

"Yes it does actually. Come on I'll walk you out." He said to her, Angelica reached up and turned her desk light off. They both started to walk out of the station, she felt odd and awkward. She glanced over at him, she felt like a little girl who had a crush on her teacher. They walked to the dark parking garage; the only noise was the sound of them walking, it echoed through the building.

"Where is your car?" He asked her.

"It's the obnoxious black SUV." She said pointing over to her car. "That one's yours?" He said with an almost laugh.

"Yeah, it makes me feel powerful." She said as she reached her vehicle, she turned and looked at him getting ready to say thank you but he spoke up before she could.

"Look Angelica, take a few days off." He said to her, she nodded her head a no.

"I'm fine; I have just been a little off lately. I should feel better once I get good nights sleep." She said to him, "Oh, did you find what you were looking for in those files?" She asked him as she unlocked her car.

"Yes I did, well I must go." He said glancing at his watch.

"Ok have a nice night, detective." She said getting in to her car, she glanced in her rear view mirror watching him walk away. "Stop acting like a child." She mumbled to her self as she left the lot and went home.

-

She got to the site, her eyes darting from the intestines on the ground and then to the table where the victim was. She turned up her nose at the smell as she looked at the opening separating his midsection from his lower half. The flash of the camera went off, she looked up at the mans face. His mouth and eyes open as if he was looking in someone's direction. She heard more people enter the scene she glanced in their direction. Her eyes automatically landing on Hoffman as soon as she saw him, she looked away quickly and back down to the body. She heard his conversation with Officer Fisk about who the victim was.

"This is the man that murdered your sister?"

"He was given twenty years but he only served five on a technicality." Angelica looked up at him, she had no clue his sister was killed. Angelica walked around the body and noticed his eye position was towards the door; she looked over to the door and saw a small space was scraped from the frosted window. She walked over to the door, and saw that that it synced up with where his eyes would have been looking. She walked over to him, her eyes looking on the ground.

"Do you feel that this is justified?" She asked, shifting her weight. "I heard you talking about this man..."

"The part of me that is a cop says no, but as my sisters brother I think it is." He said almost softly to her.

"Well when Jigsaw did this he was watching." She said turning around and looking at the door.

"Huh?" He asked, looking at her curiously.

"On the window." She said pointing at the peephole in the door, he looked over as well, narrowing his eyes and then looking back at her.

"I guess they were." He said walking away from her, looking at the body. Angelica stayed put, looking at him trying to find an expression on his face. She wondered what it felt, looking at the man who murdered someone that you loved.

"What was the point of this trap? How was he supposed to stop this pendulum?" She asked looking at the huge blood stained blade and then looking over to Hoffman.

"He had to put his hands in these vices; the only way to stop the pendulum was to crush his hands." He said as he glanced over at the victims destroyed hands. Angelica did not say anything back to him.

-

They had gotten the tape out; when they did it was reviewed. Angelica watched it feeling that once again Jigsaw did a service. She knew it was justified but she did not say any thing about it to anyone…although she knew Hoffman had to feel the same way. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at her clock on her computer; it was time for her to leave work. She grabbed her purse and keys and went to leave; she walked past one of the evidence rooms just as she passed the door it opened. Hoffman emerged holding the files from Seth Baxter's case. Angelica smiled at him as she passed by, not wanting to do anything more, knowing that if she did it would make her situation worse.

"Were you feeling any better today?" He said to her, she turned around…she hopped he would not say anything to her; it would just complicate things for her.

"Yes, much better."

"I'm glad." As soon as he said that Angelica felt her face grow warm from a blush.

"Thank you, sir."

"Well I will let you go, you more then likely have important things to do." He said to her. Angelica shook her head a smile, feeling very lonesome.

"No, actually I don't have anything to do. But go home and feed my cats. I don't have much of a social life." She said, grabbing on to the strap of her purse.

"None of us do, it's just the lonely life of a cop." He said to her, with a smile but his words were true.

"You should try to get out more, there is no reason a young woman as beautiful like you should be lonely." Detective Hoffman said to her with a small smirk. As soon as he said that Angelica's face went hot. She did not know what he meant by that, she knew her mind should be on her work but it was hard to concentrate when you have a thing for your handsome boss.

"Thank you, sir. Well it seems that you have to work to so, I will leave you to it." She said her eyes landing on the files that he was holding. "Have a nice night, detective."

"You too." He said as he watched and Angelica leave. Hoffman went back to his office with files in hand. He sat down at his desk, and put his head in his hands. He looked over at the photos of Seth Baxter's body; as soon as he did he got chills.

"_What was I supposed to do?"_

Seth Baxter's last words echoed in his mind. What he felt was a mix of emotions, as he looked over the pictures. He thought about when he was called about his sister, he remembered when he walked in to the room. He saw her, hanging off the bed, her eyes open and vacant. Her hands tied to the foot of the bed…the blood, blood was all over. She was all he had; the only person that cared for him was gone. Seth should have served life; he should have rotted in jail. But five short years was not enough his sister's life was worth more then that. She needed justice and her older brother was the only one that could grant her that. His only regret was he wished Seth could have suffered more.


	5. Chapter 5

Angelica was assigned to a different case involving a husband and wife found dead in their car. But Angelica thought about the Seth Baxter murder even though it was not her case. She remembered watching the tape that was left at the site; she wondered how Jigsaw new that Seth was just released from jail. But that was not her case to worry about, so she went back to what she was supposed to do.

Hoffman was staying at the station late, doing some case work. He tapped is pen on his desk before opening a folder, there was an envelope that read in black letters "Detective Hoffman." He opened it; there was one sheet of paper inside of it.

_I know who you are._

Was written on it.

He looked around, feeling nervous. Surely no one knew what he had done to Seth, there was no way, his plan was fool proof. He got up and grabbed his jacket feeling now uncomfortable at work; he walked out of his office, glancing down the hall in suspicion. The station was not very busy; Hoffman walked down the hall and saw that again Angelica was working extra hours again she sat there drinking coffee as she researched the victims from her case.

"Richerson, did you happen to see someone leave my office earlier?" Hoffman asked her.

"No, sir." She replied, as she struggled to keep her eyes on her computer screen. "What's wrong?" She added her eyes not glancing up at him.

"…Nothing, I'll see you tomorrow." He said to her as he left. Little did Hoffman know that his life was going to change for the worst that night.

-

It had been three mouths since; Hoffman first came face to face with the man that police called Jigsaw. He became his accomplice, but not willingly feeling as if he was blackmailed in to it. He went to great lengths to keep is secret under wraps from everyone. Everyday he would come in to work and his fellow officers had not the slightest idea what he was doing. He felt deceitful to them at first, but soon feeling guilty became something he got used to. With Johns help he learned away to make people appreciate the lives that they were granted. But his first time he felt remorse…

Angelica remained dedicated to her work, even more then she was before. She found her self staying late more and more, feeling the unquenchable need to prove her self to everyone, and most importantly her boss. She stopped feeling childish about how she felt about him, and she just accepted it, reminding her self that it was normal for people to fall for their superiors…especially if their superiors where as good looking as he was. She knew that her feelings had changed from innocent wants and intentions to something more devious. Although Angelica would not let her adult thoughts distract her from her work. She had the commonsense to know that they were just thoughts and nothing was going to come from them.

Detective Hoffman, felt powerful. A sort of power he had never felt, he had the ability to fool his coworkers, and his fellow officers could have not guessed that the horrors he had committed and that he could possibly be the reason for their deaths. He felt that he had the ability to have what ever he want, and fool whom ever he wanted. Hoffman knew that Angelica found him attractive; it was not hard to figure that out. He watched how she would act, when ever he was around. At first he thought it was because she was just being nervous around her boss, but it was clear that was not the case. He became sick of this cat and mouse game that they had been playing although it was not sure who was chasing who now.

Angelica stretched and let out a yawn, before she got up and walked down the hall. She had found something intrusting about her current homicide case, she walked down the hall her shoes clicking on the ground. She looked through mounds of evidence, finding what she needed. Angelica put the files under her arm, and made her way to the coffee machine. Pouring her self a small cup, she paused for a moment. She poured another cup, but she did not put any cream or sugar in the second one.

There was a knock at Mark Hoffman's office door; he looked up from his work wondering who was at his door.

"Come in." He said, as he tapped his pen on his desk. Angelica pushed the door open with her hip.

"I found that statement you were looking for." She said. "Oh and I got you some coffee." She said as she placed the cup and the files on his desk.

"Thank you." He said. Angelica nodded to him before she went to leave.

"Wait a moment, Angelica." He spoke; she stopped and looked over to him, her hands clinching her coffee cup.

"Yes sir?" She asked. Hoffman stood up and walked over to her, Angelica wondered what he wanted. He looked at her and leaned against his desk.

"I would like to have a word with you." He said to her. Angelica reached over and placed her coffee on his desk; she folded her arms and looked back at him.

"About what?"

"Angelica let me ask you a hypothetical question." He began, as he walked a bit closer to her. Angelica shifted her weight feeling nervous, she looked at him.

"Ok, what is the question you want to ask me?" She asked her breathing growing heaver. She had never been this close to him before, so close that she could smell his cologne.

"Alright. Let's say hypothetically that you have an attraction to me…" Angelica tensed up, her head in a rush. She did not understand how he found out, that she wanted him. "Also let's say that I have an attraction to you as well." He said his deep voice sounding almost smooth, Angelica dropped her hands do her side she had no clue of what to say to him.

"How would you handle that situation?" He asked, now he was so close to her that their bodies almost touching, Angelica's breathing was even harder now.

"I…I…don't know…" She mumbled, her face growing hot. "I would…not do anything…about it, since it is just a hypothetical situation." She said not knowing where this was going.

"You seemed nervous."

"Yeah, just a little bit. Well since you posed that question…" In that moment, Angelica throw caution to the wind, she decided that since it was clear that he already knew, there was nothing she could do but act on it. She leaned up, and kissed him. It was soft at first, until Angelica felt how strong he was his kiss becoming more and more forceful. Angelica reached her and up and ran her fingers through his hair, her mind an unbound frenzy. He pulled finely pulled away from her; Angelica licked her lips not knowing where to go from there. She was in shock; she could not do anything but just stand there, looking at him.

"Would you like to go out and get a drink or something?" He whispered to her, Angelica was surprised, she did not know what to say to him. But she eventfully nodded her head a yes. She wanted more then anything to have a drink with him, but she was afraid of what it might lead too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter gets pretty dirty, you have been warned. Please review. **

Angelica let out a laugh, as she put her glass up to her mouth. She was normally not a big drinker, normally only drinking whine when she came home from work. They had been at the bar for hours, and Angelica's head had been swimming for a while. Drinking hard liquor was not her thing, she knew she could not hold it, but she was having a fantastic time.

"Let me ask you something, Angelica." He said, before he finished his drink.

"Yes?" She said, as she looked at how much she had left in her glass.

"Tell me, why are you single?" He asked her, as soon as he did Angelica let out a small laugh.

"It's quite a sad story, really. I would have been married by now but has luck has it my boyfriend left me when he found out that I can't have any children. It does not matter really…because the whole time I was with him he was fucking some other girl." Angelica said bluntly, it was clear that the alcohol was making her speak frankly about the topic.

"I'm sorry." He said back to her, looking down at his drink.

"No, believe me its ok. He was an asshole anyway." Angelica said finishing her drink; she hated thinking about her ex. She tapped her long fingernails on the side of her empty glass, her mind a complete mess. "You wanna get out of here?" She blurted, almost not even sure of what she had just said to him.

"Of course, my place?" He asked her, Angelica smiled and nodded. She attempted to stand but as soon as she did she realized how drunk she really was. Her walk was more of a stagger, as she attempted to keep her balance.

-

He grabbed her by her thin wrist, leading her through the think darkness. Angelica's brain was swimming in a thick haze of alcohol. She felt his strength; he pulled her towards his thick body in one forceful tug, his lips locking with hers. Her body tensed as soon as she felt his lips. Angelica felt him pull away from her, but she grabbed him by his brown hair and forced another kiss on him. He broke away from her again, leading her down the narrow hallway.

"Where are we going?" She mumbled her voice an almost laugh, as she struggled to stand. He did not say anything back to her; he simply shut the door behind them. The room was dark; the only thing Angelica could make out was his tall, strong silhouette. She did not know what to do; he was her boss, her superior. Angelica backed up, the back of her leg knocking in to the edge of his bed.

"I'm dizzy." She mumbled, holding her head.

"Well then sit down." He said, Angelica did not knowing what she was about to her self in to. She sat on the edge of the bed, hoping that the dizziness would subside; she felt the bed shift as he sat next to her in the darkness.

"I'm…I'm sorry for kissing while we were at work, I don't know what came over me." She said to him.

"Why, would you be sorry?" he questioned, Angelica shook her head not knowing what else to say to him.

"I liked it…a lot." He said reaching his hand up to her face pulling her in to another kiss. She moaned as she felt his tongue slip in to her mouth, she felt him pushing on her on to the bed and she did not fight back. Her head landing on the pillow under her, she felt his thick strong body over her, another moan slipped out of her mouth. Her hands crept up to his strong arms; she felt them tense from her touch. He moved from her lips to her neck, Angelica's body jolted under him.

"We can't…" She said breathlessly, she wiggled under and felt his erection already hard and prominent against her. He ignored her words, still licking her neck. Her body language told him something completely different then what her lips spoke, she rocked her body against his, causing him to grow harder and harder. She reached her hand up and started undoing his tie, loosening it slowly. He pulled away from her, and pulling off his suit jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off and throwing carelessly it aside. Angelica pulled her shirt off as well, and as soon as had it over her head she felt his is thick hands begin to fondle her, his hands slipping under her searching for the clasp that held her bra together. He found it but, could not get it undone he became flustered with it.

"How the fuck do you unbuckle this thing?" He mumbled, Angelica laughed. She sat up slightly and reached behind her self and undid her bra with little afford, she throw it to the floor. He groped her bare breast, stroking her nipples and pinching them. Angelica threw her head back and groaned; he licked his lips and leaned over her putting his mouth to her breast. Angelica gritted her teeth feeling the tip of his tongue slipping over her nipples drove her crazy. She reached her hands down to her pants feverishly wanting to get out of them, she tugged at her zipper. Mark noticed her fusing with her pants, he got off of her for a moment, grabbing the sides of her pants and pulling them and her panties off in one swoop. He bit his lip as, the dull light from the window cased on her dark smooth skin. Angelica felt her face warm with a blush, she brought her legs together, but he simply pulled them back open. She felt his hand slip down her body finding its way in-between her legs, she gasped as she felt his finger stoking her clit. She reached her hand out and grabbed the bed sheet.

"Oh god." She said panting, he could feel how wet she was, and how hot he had gotten her. She wanted him now, she could not stand another moment…she wanted him to fill her.

"Please fuck me! I can't take it anymore." She cried out. Mark let out a low laugh as he removed his fingers from inside of her, she heard him unzipped his pants. Angelica tightened her grip on the bed sheets in anticipation for him, but the feeling she got was not from his cock but instead was the slick feeling of his mouth. She let out a surprised yelp at the feeling of his warm wet mouth on her pussy. She grabbed on to his hair, grabbing a hand full of it, as he lapped her up. He lifted up from her vagina, Angelica wished the lights had been on so she would know what to expect next.

"How bad have you wanted me?" He growled taunting rubbing the tip of his cock on her clit.

"You have no idea..." She whimpered.

"Did you ever get off thinking about me?" He asked her still taunting her with his member.

"Yea…" she mumbled feeling embarrassed; he did not say anything to her he just entered her with a hard pound. She let out a surprised gasp, at how forceful he was. His motions were quick, slamming in to her over and over again. He was so strong and powerful, his thrusts like nothing she had ever felt.

"Ahh Sir!" She cried out, she did not even realize what she had just said, he did not laugh but he found it amusing that even in sex she still had the urge to call him "sir." She reached her hands up and clawed at his back, it felt that ever thrust was harder and harder.

"I'm I better then your ex?" He asked with a panted voice.

"Fuck yes." She mumbled barely getting the words out of her mouth. Angelica through her head back as she felt her self close.

"Oh god…Mark!" She screamed out his name, it was the first time she had called him by his first name. She came her body quivering under him. He continued to pound into her, harder and harder as he reached his goal, she felt him tense as he came. Both of them completely out of breath and executed, he pulled out and lied next to her. She felt him rustle around, as he fully removed the rest of his clothing. He slipped his hand under her, pulling her close to him. Angelica wanted to talk to him but she was spent and she fell asleep quickly.

-

The light came thought the window, filling the room. Mark woke up the morning after, feeling something on his chest; he looked down to find Angelica lying on his chest fast asleep. He had not gotten a good look at her in the nude last night; he glanced over her naked body.

"Nice." He said with a smile. He slowly got up, making sure he did not wake her, Angelica grunted when he shifted his weight and flipped over. He sat up feeling a sting on his back and neck, he felt the painful scratches she had left him the night before.

-

"Hummm?" She mumbled as she flipped over, she felt sheets touch her skin. Her head felt like someone put it in a vice with the attempt to crush it like an egg; she had a horrible hang over. Angelica felt her bare skin on the sheets.

"Oh God." She mumbled, she had done it. She had fucked her boss, she flipped over on her back, and bit her lip feeling accomplished, and thinking of what he had done to her the night before. Angelica looked over at his alarm clock it was about eleven in the morning, and she knew going back to sleep was not going to happen. She slipped out of the bed looking for her clothing that was thrown around the room. She found all of her clothing and got dressed, but she still looked extremely disheveled. Her clothing wrinkled and her hair was a mess. Angelica was nervous to leave the bedroom but she knew she had to eventually. She opened the bed room door, peeking out and looking around. She was as hung over as she had ever been; her head felt like it was going to explode. Angelica walked in to the living room, there she found him sitting on his couch reading the newspaper. Angelica cleared her thought, not knowing what she could say to him. The moment was awkward for her, because she had never been in a compromising situation like that before. To her it felt like it took him forever to notice that she was standing there, but he eventually glanced up at her.

"You have been sleeping for a while." He said glancing his eyes up at her and then back to his newspaper. Angelica shifted her weight, not knowing if she should walk towards him or not, but she decided she would much rather lean against the wall. She was having a hard time with hiding her hangover from him, she felt like she would collapse at any moment.

"Yeah I was really tired." Angelica said, as she stroked her shirt in an attempt to release the wrinkles in the fabric. He observed her for a moment; it was obvious that the alcohol from the pervious night had done a number on her.

"You hungry?" He suddenly asked her, now looking back at his paper.

"Yeah, I am actually." She said, with a nod.

"Do you want to get lunch?" He asked, Angelica paused for a slight moment, her eyes scanning him. She almost could not believe what happened last night; she was contemplating pinching her self just to make sure it was not all a dream.

"I would like that." She said hoping food would help her hangover.

-

Over the months, it felt like she was addicted to him and he was to her. It was easy for her to find her self back in his apartment, back in his room and back under him time and time again. They could not get enough of each other, the thought devious. She was young and beautiful he was almost twice her age and experienced and knew how to please her. She still felt as if she was a student having some scandals affair with her professor. But they both came to the consciences that they should keep their privet maters apart from their work, and that no one from their department should know as well. They both thought they were fooling everyone, but there was one person who had is ways to find more about people, finding and pulling out the skeletons in their closets.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark was at John's workshop; again for the second night in a row, it was almost as if John did not understand that he worked all that day. He was tired but he did what he had to do, and that was putting finishing touches on their next trap. He was supposed to see Angelica that night, but he had to cancel their plans, but much to his relief she agreed because she had work to finish anyway. There was the sound of walking from behind him; he knew it was John coming back from the room where the trap was, the sound of footsteps got closer, Hoffman knew John was right behind him.

"Yes, John?" He said his voice sounding annoyed, with Johns presences at his back. John grabbed a chair that was next to him and sat down, he was weak and could barely keep him self on his feet. His heavy blue eyes looking in the distance at something, but most of his attention was on Hoffman.

"Mark, may I ask you something?" He said in his slow, eerily calm voice.

"What?" Mark said his voice almost a snap.

"So you know a young lady named Angelica Richerson?" John asked, this time his eyes now on Marks face, looking for a change in expression and he found a slight change.

"Of course, we work in the same department." Mark said, trying not to show any emotions when it came to her name coming out of John's mouth.

"No, Mark I mean do you know her." He said his voice stressing the word 'know' Mark sighed knowing he could not keep her a secret from him.

"Yes." He said simply. John nodded, and paused before saying anything else about her.

"She has been on our cases before."

"It was before I worked with you."

"Still."

"You leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with this and you know it." Mark said his voice growing defensive.

"Oh, I never said she would be involved. But it must be said that she is hypocrite." He said calmly, knowing that this conversation was bothering Mark greatly.

"What are you talking about?"

"When it came to Kevin Rododuf, she felt sorrow for his young daughter, but cared little for his wife and teenage son. When it came to Seth Baxter she felt that he did not deserve a chance, much like you thought. She picks and chooses when life with worthy. She does not understand my method of rehabilitation." John said, looking over at Mark.

"John, you leave her out of this." Mark said his voice angry.

"Oh don't worry she will be fine. Also do another thing for me, make sure she's not on any more of my cases." John said standing up and going to walk away.

"Why?" Mark asked.

"Because, she will notice the smallest detail, the smallest change about you. She would notice if you combed your hair a different way, you don't think she would notice a crime that you where involved in? You don't think she would notice a change in your personality?" He asked, Mark let out a pompous laugh and looked up at him.

"No. Angie is smart but she is not that smart. I have been a cop almost as long as she has been alive and believe me she's not as smart as me yet."

"Do you love her?" John asked his saying it bluntly. There was a short pause before Mark spoke up. "No it's not there yet."

"So it's just sex?"

"No I don't think so…why I am I talking to you about this? This conversation is over." Mark said trying to stop the talk that they where having. John decided to drop the conversation, but he knew Angelica's involvement would lead to two things either her death or her understanding how to appreciate life.

-

"Detective Hoffman can I have a word with you?" her voice said in an almost hissed tone.

"Yes, what is it detective?" said looking up from his files, to see her standing in his door way with her hands on her hips, holding a rolled up piece of paper. She stepped in closing the door behind her self.

"What the hell is this?" She said placing the paper on his desk; he looked at it quickly knowing exactly what it was.

"It's an assignment sheet." He said blandly.

"Yes I know that! But why is my name not on it?" She said, her voice growing hot with anger. "I made it clear to you that I wanted to be on the next Jigsaw case." She fussed, scrunching her youthful face.

"Angelica, we already have detectives working on it. Detectives with more experience." He said calmly, but his tone was pissing her off more and more.

"But one of my first cases was a Jigsaw case..."

"Yes, Angie I know, but your strong point is domestic homicide and you know that." He countered.

"Please tell me that this has nothing to do with us, I hope you have not gone all paternal on me. You think because I'm young I'm going to slip up and end up dead, is that it?" She argued.

"No it's not that. You really think I would mix our personal affairs with our work?" He said with a smug smile on his face, Angelica let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She felt patronized but she knew it was hard for her to stay angry with him, but Anglican felt she wanted to be angry with him. He treated her like a child when it came to work, patting her on the head and saying "Good job" and then waving his finger in her face and saying "Tisk tisk, tisk Angie, you know you are not experienced enough for that." Angelica narrowed her eyes at him wanting to give him a piece of her mind, but she knew she would not. She knew this all had something to do with the fact that being on those cases posed a hazard to any officer that assigned to it. She decided that she could not change his mind, he was way to suborn. Angelica turned to walk away, not even wanting to be around him right at the moment.

"Still on for tonight?" She heard him call after her, Angelica wanted to tell him to go fuck him self but she could not do it.

"Sure whatever." She said half heartedly, before she left his office. She wanted to keep her personal emotions in check but it was hard to….something was not right but she could not put her finger on it. He canceled their plans for that night, and Angelica became curious of what he was really doing when he was "working late…"

-

Just as he said she was not assigned to anymore Jigsaw cases, a small bit of her was left hoping that this whole thing was temporary, but as time passed it became clear that it was not. She was now growing more and irritated with the current situation, she knew she had what it took to be on the case. She was missing a lot, she knew about the house case in that involved people with pervious criminal records, and also that Detective Matthews was missing. Angelica winced as she read over a statement; maybe Mark knew it was going to get dangerous, Detective Tapp and Sing where dead. Matthews had been missing for six months...and now no one had heard from Detective Kerry in two days, Angelica did not know her that well but she felt that she was dead. But since she was not the Jigsaw cases she did not feel that her opinion mattered much to anyone. Even though she was not one the cases, she still felt the urge to know as much as she could, but she still remembered the old warning 'curiosity killed the cat.' Angelica felt that some how Mark was different, but she could not quite put her finger on his personality had changed. He was always busy with something; he always said it was work. They rarely got to see each other, Angelica knew he was a busy man but still she was bothered by it.

"They found Kerry." She heard one of the officers say. Angelica was sick of being unused, her curiosity was getting the best of her. She decided to grab her gun, and go see what had happened to another fellow officer.

-

Angelica made it to the site, she walked down the stairs. There was a green gleam of lighting, the smell of death hung heavy in the damp air. The site was busy, Angelica came to the body. She was hanging there her ribs ripped out of her body, Angelica's face turned to discuss. She looked to the wall, _Cherish your life_.

"Angelica ." She heard him say, knowing that he did not expect to see her there. She turned and looked at him, she noticed two people at the scene both of them with FBI badges, her eyes looking them both up and down.

"I'm Agent Perez" The woman said to her, "This is Agent Strahm." Angelica looked over at the man that was next to Perez.

"Detective Richerson." She said turning her eyes back on Kerry's body, Hoffman stood next to Angelica looking at her as if he was waiting for her to explain her self.

"Angelica, I told you-" He began, but Angelica was not going to let him finish.

"So these were hooked in to her rips, how was she meant to get out?" Angelica said her eyes looking at the hooks.

"She was not supposed to get out."

"So in that case John Kramer might not have made this trap…since there is no way out. Maybe it's a copy cat." She said putting her hands in her pockets.

"Yeah I don't think so" Strahm said, Angelica turned her head and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Angelica I told you…" Mark said to her his voice just above a whisper.

"Yeah I know." She snapped.

"You don't fucking listen." He whispered, but his voice harsh. Angelica wanted to say something but she knew thus was not the time or the place to get personal.

"You know what; I'll just talk to you back at the station." She said walking away from him.

"What's with her?" Strahm asked.

"She's the kid, and kids don't listen…"


	8. Chapter 8

Angelica was frustrated, she sat at her desk. Trying to forget about what he had said to her.

"_You don't fucking listen."_

She sat at her desk back at the station, hoping that they would not talk the rest of the day. He had the nerve to give her the look of a disapproving father; she did not need anyone to holding her hand. Angelica was staring to regret getting involved with him, how feeling as if she had gotten her self in a situation that was now more complicated then anything else.

"Detective Richerson, I would like to see you in my office." His voice said from behind her, she let out a sigh and stood up, trying to carry her self in the most professional manner. They came to his office; he held the door open and let her in first. Angelica did not sit; she just turned around and folded her arms as she waited for him to speak up.

"Why don't you listen?" He said in his deep drawling voice. Angelica's mouth tightened before she spoke, taking a steep towards him.

"I did not know it was a Jigsaw case." She lied hoping it would some how fix the situation.

"Don't fucking lie, you knew." He spat back at her.

"So what if I knew, what is the big deal? So what if I showed up at the site why it does matter so much?" She said trying to keep her voice in check.

"You have not even been a cop for ten years, and you think you know everything! How about you learn to listen, or you'll end up injured or dead, is that what you want? Stop acting like a fucking child." He said his words stinging, Angelica looked at him. Anger could clearly be read on her face.

"Go fuck your self." She said, pushing past him and walking out of his office. She thought about slamming if office door but decided it would draw to much attention to them. She was so mad it felt that she could feel anger creeping up through her body, growing more and more with every breath she took. She sat back down at her desk trying to calm her self down.

"_Stop acting like a fucking child."_

He truly made her sick sometimes…and she knew he was up to something…

-

Angelica walked in to her apartment, kicking her shoes off. She still was boiling with anger from their argument; Angelica knew she should let something's go but she found her self holding on to things like an emotional sponge. Her cats meowed at her, one of them purring around her leg, welcoming her home from a days work. She made her way in to the kitchen grabbing her wine and pouring her self a heavy glass of it. She had not spoken to him since the fight that they had, she thought about calling him but her pride got in the way. Angelica sighed, and hoped that he would call her…but no such call came. She started to wonder if she had really fucked things up with him, she hoped that was not the case. Her defensive temper was something she always had, but it had gotten worse after her ex had left her. He left her feeling bitter and angry…maybe it was the broken pieces of her wasted relationship that made her so hot headed when it came to Mark. Her conscious was creeping in; feeling that he was right and she should have just listened to him. She grabbed her phone and decided to call him but there was no answer, she wondered if she should call him again but thought it would make her seem to pushy.

Angelica decided that if he wanted to talk to her, he would call her and she left it at that. She sat on her couch and watched television, for a few hours.

Angelica heard her phone ring; she thought for sure it was him.

"Hello." She said expecting to hear Marks voice on the other side.

Detective Richerson, its Detective Fisk." She did not expect to hear his voice.

"Yes?" She asked wondering why he would call her, if anyone would have called her about work it would have been Mark.

"Do you know where Hoffman is?" Angelica's mouth slowly dropped open, knowing something was wrong.

"No, I don't what's wrong?"

-

Angelica got there so fast, it was a blur her mind in a race flickering back and forth. She got to the site, Rigg's home wondering what she would find. Walking in the front door in a sprint, the humble home was frenzy with officers. Her eyes landed on the plastic tarp, and then to the photos handing from the ceiling. She walked to the living room, and saw the body of a woman lying on the ground her scalp ripped from her skull glass all around. She came to the back wall and looked at the rest of the photo's her eyes landing his face…

"Do you know where he is?" Asked Agent Strahm, Angelica did not say anything the only thing she did was put her head in her hand.

"Detective." He called to her again.

"If I knew I would tell you." She said, her last words to him filling her mind.

"_Go fuck your self."_

"If his picture is here then he is already in the game." She said her voice low as she tried to hold her self together. Her gut felt like it was twisted in knots, first Tapp, Sing, then Matthews and Kerry and now Rigg and Hoffman. Angelica did not give a shit about anyone else in the photographs before her, just him. She knew that only one person had came out of one of Jigsaw's traps alive and that person was Amanda Young, his accomplice, with all of that she knew Mark's chances of getting out alive were slim too none. She could not think, her brain felt as if it was shutting down, but she tried to keep her self whole until she was alone. Knew that there was nothing anyone could do to save him, he was trapped.

"Excuse me." Angelica said turning and walking away from the photographs, feeling as if she stayed there another moment she would lose her calm and compositor. She left the scene feeling as if she would puke, she bit her lip feeling her stomach making twist and turns. She could not figure what to do, and the horrifying realization came to her mind, she loved him. The thought made her want to gag; she loved this man and fell hard for him. She had told her self when her ex left that she would never love again, because it was not worth it. She would have been content with just sex, but now it was dangerous. Most woman thought love was a goal, a need they wanted ever since they were little girls, but Angelica knew how much loved burned…

"Detective Richerson seems to be pretty broken up about him going missing." Perez said to Strahm.

"Well of course she is, she's in love with the guy. Did you see the looks they had been giving each other?" He said a matter of fact tone of voice. Before Perez could say anything else he spoke up again. "That being the case she can't investigate one this, it's a conflict of interest we can't be liable for her if she does something stupid. Fisk." He said grabbing Officer Fisk's attention.

"Yes?" Fisk asked wondering what Strahm could want now; he had been barking orders all day.

"Go and escort Detective Richerson to the station and make sure she does not leave." He said, Fisk did not bother asking why, not really wanting to stay in Strahm's presents, so he did as he was told. He found Angelica out side of the house; she was still trying to figure out what to do.

"Richerson." Angelica looked at him her hope was there was news about Marks whereabouts'.

"I have to take you to the station." He said sounding unsure about his own words.

"Why?" She questioned.

"Agent Strahm's orders."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Warning this chapter is pretty explicit.

Angelica was to stay there, she did not understand why. All she could think of was him, and how she wanted to tell him that she loved him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying, she was losing it. She wondered in to his office, knowing it would just upset her more. The first time they had kissed was in that office, felt like she would never stop fucking crying. She sat in his chair, running her fingers along his desk; she saw something he had written in his shoddy handwriting.

"Mark…oh my god Mark…" She sniffled, she was about to put her head down on his desk but she saw Agent Strahm and Perez walk by, and she wanted to know why she was being held here. He got up and ran out of his office, her face red from crying but she was also very angry.

"Strahm!" She yelled as she walked out of the office, Strahm paused and looked over at her he really did not feel like he had time to even explain him self to her.

"Why do I have to fucking stay here!?" Angelica had lost it, she could not keep her calm anymore, she knew he was out there, in danger and she wanted to help find him.

"Look, Detective everyone knows that you are involved with each other privately." He said his voice harsh, Angelica gulped and flushed she did not expect people to know about them.

"It's a conflict of interest and you can not be a liability to your department, so as for right now you have to stay here." He said sounding annoyed with her. Angelica looked down at the ground, she did not want everyone to know but they did. Angelica knew there was no reason to argue with Agent Strahm. Angelica felt her eyes water but she refused to cry in front of others, she walked away trying to be strong but she could not; she felt tears run down her cheeks.

She thought about what she would do if he died, the thought make her sick…

-

There was a knock on Marks office door, Angelica shot her head up. Fisk walked in, Angelica knew that there was a change, they had found something.

"We know where he is." He said, Angelica almost jumped out of her set.

"Is he alive?" She asked, her eyes watering all over again.

"We don't know yet." He said. "But we know he's at the old Gideon meat packing plant." Angelica went with Fisk, did not know if he was dead or alive. She was almost shaking; she wanted to tell him that she had this new found feeling for him.

They pulled up to the Gideon plant, along with the rest of the force. Angelica got out of the car, with her gun making sure it was loaded. Angelica took a step forward, ready to enter the building even before the SWAT team, but before she could make a stupid move she saw someone walk out of the building. It was him, he was carrying a little girl, but Angelica did not care about that she only cared about him. He was alive, he looked a bit banged up but he looked like he was alright. She did not give a shit about Matthews or Rigg, she could care less about their lives. Paramedics surrounded him, taking the little girl from his arms, Fisk ran up to him. Angelica waited for a moment, the only thing she could think was that she hoped he was not still mad at her about the fight they had earlier that day.

"Mark…" She called out to him, he looked over to her. Worry was written all over her face; she sniffed and felt tears again, she sobbed and started to cry.

"Oh my god…Mark…" She could not help her self; she grabbed him and held him as tight as she could. She rested her face on his chest, he was sweaty but she did not care about that.

"Mark, I'm sorry…" She sobbed, holding on to him tightly. She felt him run his fingers through her black hair.

"What are you sorry for?" He asked, Angelica looked up tears streaming down her face.

"Because the last time I saw you we were fighting…" She mumbled.

"Don't worry about it kid." He said with a smile, Angelica was relieved that he had forgiven her, more relived that he was alive.

-

It was over, finely. She could not explain how relieved she was, to have him back at her side. She did not want to leave him; she decided to say with him that night. It was late, and she knew he was tired. She wanted to ask him so many questions but he had already been bombarded with questions from their fellow officers. They both entered his dark apartment, she reached out her hand searching for the light switch, and she found it. She looked at him; he had not cleaned him self up yet, dried blood on his face and his shirt still wet with sweat.

"You ok?" She asked him.

"Yeah I'm fine; I'm going to take a shower." He said walking away from her. "Would you like to join me?" He asked, Angelica laughed.

"No I took one this morning. She said, she wondered if she should, but decided against it.

"Ok." He said, as he walked down the narrow hall way, unbuttoning his shirt and walking in to the bathroom. She heard the water running; Angelica strolled in to his bed room, plopping down on his bed, she let out a sigh. The sound of the shower, relaxing her, she almost drifted to sleep, but something was bothering her…something in side of her was unsettling. She sat up and looked around, she was curious it was getting the best of her. She got up and opened his closet…Angelica felt he was up to something, all of those long hours, he always had to cancel their plans with each other, and it had been going on for a long time. Maybe he was cheating, she would die if that was true…Angelica looked around his closet, looking for something but hoping she would find nothing. There was nothing incriminating, she though she would find some other woman's clothing but she only found clothing that she had left there before.

"Hum…" She mumbled, she looked over at his drawers; she opened them at first she saw nothing, but in the last drawer stuffed on the side was an envelope.

_Don't get ahead of your self Angie…_

She thought as she slowly, pulled the white envelop out, it was not sealed. She peeked in, and saw what looked like a rusty hook. Angelica the hook out, and looked at it.

She had seen it some where, but she could not figure it out. She heard the water shut off, Angelica felt her mouth go dry, she shoved the hook back in the envelope and put it back in the drawer, in a panic she did not put the hook back in the right drawer. The door to the bathroom opened, Angelica shut the drawer and laid back on the bed, trying to not to make it obvious of what she was just doing.

He walked in the room only wearing a fresh pair of boxers. Her eyes landing on his thick strong chest, she smiled at him.

"You must be tried." She said as he walked over to her.

"Hum hum." He grunted, he laid next to her. Angelica sat up and pulled her shirt off and removed her pants, but she kept her bra and panties on. Angelica ran her hands over his chest; Mark closed his eyes and sighed.

Angelica straddled him, her hands still smoothing over his chest.

"You have had a rough day, sir." She said her voice a whisper.

"Yes I have…"

He felt Angelica move her hips on him, rubbing her self against him; she leaned over and started to kiss him. Mark let out a moan; she kept grinding her hips on him, causing him to grow hard. He grabbed her by her ass forcing her to rub harder; he let out a deep groan as she continued kissing him. She slid down, kissing his neck and his chest; he let out a grunt frustrated that she stopped grinding on him. Her lips passed over his stomach, and her hand crept up his leg. She let her hands softly stroke his cock, she heard him moan. She grabbed it harder stoking it over in boxers, but then she pulled it out of his boxers. She licked it softly teasing him, she felt him tense as soon as the tongue made contact with the tip of his penis. She inserted it in her mouth; she felt his hand reach up to her head forcing her deeper, she did not fight back and let him do as he pleased.

"Fuck." He whispered his breathing growing harder; he grabbed her hair tighter and tighter. Angelica pulled him out of her mouth; he let out another grunt frustrated that she stopped sucking him. She removed her underwear, and went to straddle him again, this time nothing was in-between them. At first she rubbed her slick cunt along the length of his cock, not having it penetrate her just yet. He moaned, he could not take her teasing anymore, he grabbed her ass and forced him self into her. Angelica let out a yelp at his force, he was so aggressive, she had no control. He forced her body up and down harder and harder. The sound of her body hitting up against him over and over, making a loud smacking noise. There was the unmistaken able sound of her juices as he went in and out of her.

"Holy fuck…" He growled as he forced her down harder and harder on his cock. He was sweating again but he did not care, the only thing he cared about was fucking her.

"Mark….Mark….!" She cried out throwing her head back, she felt her body shiver as she came. She panted harder and harder, as he went faster and faster, she felt him cum, as soon as he finished he released her.

"Mark…." She said looking down at him, but she could not say it…

"What?" he asked trying to catch his breath.

"I'm glad you're safe." She said, she was but that was not what she wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him that she was in love with him…but she could not do it.

But little did Angelica know…everything she knew would be tested, and flipped up side down.

-

The next morning, he noticed the hook was not in the same spot he had left it, he knew she saw it. He knew it was only a matter of time before, she figured it out, he knew she was wondering why he had evidence in his home. He had a plan for this, just incase, but he never wanted to use it but he knew he would have to now.

-


	10. Chapter 10

Angelica looked in evidence, she did not know what she was looking for but her conscious would not let her rest until she figured things out. She had seen that hook some where, but she was unsure. She pulled files, flipping through them but not noticing anything strange.

"What am I doing?" She mumbled to her self. "What if he was telling the truth about working late…" But her conscious would not let her rest; she pulled another file from a Jigsaw victim named Troy she was not assigned to that case but she remembered looking over the photos. She looked at the pictures, there was almost nothing left of the man, he had been held in place by chains and could not free him self before time was up, the nail bombs blowing him apart. She saw something, it looked like a ring or a hook, and she looked closer.

"Why the fuck do you have evidence at your apartment?" She mumbled, know she had found something. A chill ran up her spin, she knew something was wrong…her mind telling her that he had done something, but she did not know what it was. There was a noise, Angelica almost jumped out of her skin. She looked around but no one was there, she shook her head and put the photos back.

"Why would he lift something like that from a crime site?" She asked her self, as she made her way to her desk grabbing her things and leaving for the night.

"Why would he do that…?"

She asked again not understanding why he would take something like that, normally criminals take from their own work, keeping something from their own crimes but he was no criminal. Angelica made it to her SUV; she sat there for a moment, her mind searching for a reason. But before Angelica could think another thing someone snatched her car door open. She did not even have time to react, who ever it was wearing a swine mask, they reached in to the car snatching Angelica out of her car.

She screamed, as she was wrestled to the ground. Angelica saw the syringe in his hand; she knew if he injected her with what ever it was she would be done, she would be as good as dead. She kicked and knocked him in the groin, he let out a groan, but quickly regained control once he saw that she was reaching for her gun. He raised his hand ready to stick her with the syringe, but Angelica knocked it out of his hand. Angelica was fighting for her life, she was in fight or flight mode, she tried to think of a way to hurt him. Now he was in a panic, she had knocked his syringe about two feet away, he could not go for it and chance her getting away. He balled up his fist and punched her on the side of her jaw, he no other choice. The force of his punch almost knocked her out; she stayed awake, still trying to fight him off. He struck her again, this time she fell limp, her head turned to one side as he knocked her out cold. He put his fingers on her neck making sure he had not killed her, she still a pulse. He made sure he grabbed the syringe and then he picked her up, her body limp in his arms.

"It could have been easier…" he said to her, right before he stuffed her in the trunk of his car. He took off his mask and threw it next to her.

-

He stopped his car, at the mannequin factory. He popped his trunk, and pulled her out, her face was bruised from his hits. He let out a sigh, as he carried her in; she was light in his arms. He carried her down the stairs, and in to a dark room he turned the lights on.

The room was very small, there was a chair there, attracted to it were large sickle shaped hooks, which looked like claws. There was also a man in the room; he was knocked out as well. There was a large weighing device in front to the chair, directly above it was a large weight. There was a pulley right in front of the chair dangling about eyelevel that would release the weight if pulled before the timer was up.

Mark placed her in the chair, he looked at her, and she had a few strands of hair in her mouth, he took his finger and removed them, and then he stoked her cheek with the back of his gloved hand. He did not want to do this, but he had to it either he do this or he would have to kill her.

"You're going to be fine." He said to her motionless body.

He took both sides of the hooks and snapped them down, incasing her in a cage of fifty razor sharp hooks, from her hips up. He turned his attention to the man he chained him up so that his head was positioned right under the weight that hung high from the ceiling. He checked things over, making sure nothing was over looked, and when he was satisfied with his work he left the room and went to watcher her test on the monitors.

-

_John laid there, in the make shift hospital room, he let out a cough. He said he wanted to talk to Mark; there were things in which he needed to discuses with him._

"_John wants to talk to you." Amanda said to Mark, he looked up at her._

"_What now?" He said, it was not hard to tell that he was annoyed._

"_I don't know." She said back to him, Mark got up and walked towards John's room. John laid there, holding his oxygen mask on._

"_What?" Mark said stepping to the side of John's bed looking down at the dieing old man. John removed is mask and looked up at him._

"_Mark, this is a sensitive subject but I must ask you." He began. "Have you thought about what you would do if Angelica ever found about you?" _

_Mark narrowed his eyes, he hated talking about her with John, Amanda entered the room carrying a cup of water for John. She stood on the other side of the bed, Mark looked at her and then back down to John who was awaiting his answer._

"_No. I have not." He said truthfully, hoping he would never have to think about it._

"_Does she love you enough to keep your secret?" John asked before he took a sip of water. Mark wanted to say 'yes' he wanted to believe that 'yes' was the right answer, but he was unsure._

"_I don't know…" He said._

"_You would take a chance, just for some girl? I thought you were smarter then that, Detective." Amanda added._

"_Amanda, shut the fuck up." He snapped._

"_Mark, you have to prepare your self, you must make her understand what we do." John said to him._

"_I know." He said, not wanting to talk about her anymore…make her understand? Even if he tested her, would she really forgive him? _

-

Since then, he knew he had to come up with a plan for her, he felt that he could kill anyone in his path, anyone that would rat him out. But she was the only he could not do that too, it turned in to more then just sex with him as well. She had been the only warm human contact he had since his sister's death. He felt he knew her enough to know if she had what it took to survive…

-


	11. Chapter 11

"Hum…" She mumbled, her face hurt, she did not know what happened. She slowly opened her eyes; the sight of sharp metal met her eyes.

"Ahhhh!!" She screamed trying to move, but when she moved frantically about the sharp hooks sliced at her skin. She heard the sound of something turn on, and a light was coming from a television, her eyes widened as soon as she saw the doll looking back at her.

"No…no….no!!" She screamed her eyes still on the television.

"Hello, Angelica. As a detective you study my work, but as a person you idolize it. You sometime believe that when someone is found in one of my traps they deserved their death, and sometimes you feel sorrow for them. You are a hypocrite, only appreciating life when it is convenient for you and your emotion. But let's see how you fair when you are the one who chooses if some one lives or dies." Another light came on right in front of her; she could now see the man who was chained his head over the scale.

"The man in front of you is a child molester, but he has never hurt his own daughter, he is her only family. They only way to free your self if to pull the cord in font of you, he of course will die. But if you don't pull the cord with in 60 seconds the device that is in front of you will snap shut, killing you insanely." The man in front of her started to wake up.

"If you succeed the truth will be unveiled for you, make your choice." The video stopped and a timer on the top of the television turned on

**60**

"Ahhh!" The man screamed, and looked up at her. "What the fuck is this?!" He yelled.

**56**

She knew there was no way to get out of this trap, she felt like her heart was going to rip from her chest.

**52**

Her eyes looked up where the cord was hanging; she fallowed the line to the weight, right above the man's head.

**48**

She let out a scream, how was she supposed to reach the cord? The hooks in the right side of her body where only about two and a half inches apart form the ones on her left, she would have to stick her hand through.

**41**

"Who the fuck are you!" The man yelled. Angelica looked at him, tears running down her face, she had never killed anyone…she never had to kill a suspect while on the job; she prided her self on that. But now she had to kill this man to save her own life.

**37**

"_I'm sorry but you seem to be infertile." The doctor said, with no warmth in his voice…_

**34**

"_Look, Angelica it's not working out…I'm not in love with you anymore."_ _Her ex said to her, he could just dump her after three years._

"Come on Angelica." Mark said as he watched her on the monitor.

**25**

She reached her hand up and slipped it through the narrow opening, having to turn her hand to the side, she reached for the cord but it was too far. She reached farther but once she hand got past her wrist the hooks scraped against her skin, digging in to it like teeth.

She screamed and pulled her hand back, blood tricked down her arm.

"What the fuck are you doing!" the man yelled.

**15**

"You have to die!" She screamed, tears rolling off her face.

**14**

"No! Please."

**13**

"I have no choice!"

**12**

"I'm a father!!! I'm all my little girl has!"

**11**

"I have too! You don't fucking understand!!" She yelled as she slipped her hand back through. It ripping at her old wounds and making fresh ones, crawling at her skin

**10**

_Mark…_ she thought.

**9 **

She had not told him that she loved him.

**8**

"Please don't do this!" The man yelled, trying franticly to get away but it was in vain.

**7**

"_Do you still think justice was served, detective?" Mark had asked her once._

"_Yes…" she said back…_

**6**

She fought through the pain, forcing her arm out more.

**5**

Just a little more, she leaned forward, knowing it was the only way to save her self. She had to lean into the hooks; it sliced the side of her face.

**4**

Her hand met the cord, she grabbed on to it.

**3**

She thought of him, and how he made her feel valued. She gripped the cord.

"I'm sorry!" She cried out…..

**2**

She pulled it; it came down on the man's head with a thunderous crash. Blood and brain matter splattered all over her. She let out an ear splitting scream, the trap released her, and as soon as it did she feel out on to the floor. She cried, as hard as she could, she could not stomach the sight of the man's body she looked away and crawled in to a corner of the room. She yelped, her arm was sliced, the side of her face was cut as well, but she did not feel any of it, she was happy just to be alive. There was a noise; she looked up to the door, her body shaking. The door swung open….Angelica did not say anything, he stood there, looking down at her. She just started at him, not believing who stood before her.

"Ma…Mark." She squeaked it was all too much for her to take; her mind was over loaded she suddenly collapsed.

-

She woke up, feeling the sharp pain rush up her arm. She looked around, he was standing there leaning up against a desk, Angelica tried to get up but she was tied to a chair. She tried to get up; she shook so violently that she almost knocked the chair over.

"Ahhh!!!" She shrieked, he just looked at her.

"Calm down." He said to her, Angelica still tried to get out of the chair but to no avail.

"It was you the whole fucking time!!" She screamed.

"Yes, it was." He said calmly to her.

"I have been…sleeping with the…man our whole department has been trying to fucking…catch. I have been sleeping with a…murder…" She cried, she hung her head and sobbed. "You fucking asshole…I you lied to me…our whole relationship has been a lie!" She yelled at him, he had never seen her so angry. Blood rushing to her face as she yelled, even being noticeable on her dark skin. He knew that she would be upset, but the

real test was yet to come.

"I never lied to you; I just ever told you the truth." He spoke. "I did not want to get you involved, believe me, but you left me no choice." He said

She knew what he was talking about; she knew he found out that she was snooping around in his room.

"I…I thought…" She started, but her eyes started to tear. "I...though you had been…cheating on me." She sobbed, there was a pause and the Mark spoke up.

"What?"

"You… changed and you said you were working late…and you kept canceling plans with me…what was I supposed to think…? I would call and you won't answer…I just thought." She mumbled, as she hung her head. "I thought I would find something…"

Mark looked at her, surprised that all of this rooted in an insecurity that came from her past relationship. He did not say anything, not knowing what he could say, so he just waited for her to speak again.

"You…you killed Seth Baxter, didn't you?" She asked looking at him, her eyes red and puffy.

"Yes and that is what led me to John."

"I knew there was something was wrong with you…" She sobbed.

_Do you want a chance? I'll give you a chance_

"Alright, Angelica. You have two options, either you know what I do and you understand and tell no one. Or you could expose me and if you were to do that two would happen, no one would believe you over more and I have the ability to turn all of this on you, I really don't want to have to do that to you." He said to her, looking dead in her eyes. She said nothing to him, she just looked away, and she did not want to look at him. He reached to her hands and untied her, once he did she pulled her hands close to her body, she was shaking. Angelica's eyes landed on his gun that was in his holster, he noticed and it was clear of what she was thinking.

_Or I could kill you _

Mark reached for his gun, when he did Angelica flinched as soon as he did. He grabbed Angelica by her arm and placed the gun in her hand, he put the gun under his chin.

"Is this what you want to do?" He asked, forcing her to hold the gun to him, Angelica did not say anything all she could do was cry.

"The kill me." He spoke. She looked at him, her eyes widening, she choked and sobbed harder and harder.

"You could barely take the life of someone you didn't know." He said to her, Angelica's hands shook harder and harder, she looked at him she felt sick.

"I can't…" She hiked.

"Do it!" He yelled.

"I CAN'T!" She screamed back, he let her hand go, pulling the gun from his chin.

"There, I made my point. Now chose." He said to her coldly, she could not believe that this was the man that she was in love with. She looked away; she felt ashamed, almost foolish. He had deceived her this whole time, but for reasons she could not understand

she still loved him that had not changed.

"I…I could never turn you in…." She mumbled, Mark looked at her trying to figure out if she was lying, but it was clear that she was being honest.

"Mark…I love you." She squeaked, her words slipping out of her mouth. It felt like she was forced to say those words to him. He just looked at her, tensing his lips. Her words were not sudden but he was surprised at what she said to him. She glanced at him; she did not expect him to say anything back to her.

"You don't have to say it back; I just…needed to tell you that, it was eating away at me…" She whispered to him, looking down at her arm that had cuts all over it. She knew that he cared for her, she did not need to hear him say those words, and she felt it. It was deep and undeniable; the passion that they had was like nothing she had ever felt. She knew that at first it was lust, but now she knew it had turned in to something more.

"Angie, you know I care about you." He said to her, but he did not say those three dirty words….

-


	12. Chapter 12

Her face was still bruised, and slightly swollen. Her arm still stung from all of the slices that had occurred when she was in her trap. Her mind was a dizzy from the events that happened yesterday. Mark told her to take a few days off, and let her self heal up but she would not listen, she was at work the next day trying to pretended that everything was alright. The feeling of love truly was felt by only the foolish, no wise woman would have stayed but she loved him…and for other reasons. It was black mail no matter how she looked at it, but she kept telling her self it was not.

She was so warn out….her mind kept replaying last night, over and over again.

-

_She sat there, looking back at him, he said nothing to her. She touched her injured arm, and looked down upon it, almost in shame. It still hurt, but it felt like it was numbed from shock._

"_Mark…can I request one thing?" She said._

"_Yes."_

"_Please, don't make me help you, I could not. I don't have the emotional ability…" She sighed. Mark looked over at her with a smirk._

"_I was not going to, I prefer to work alone" With his words Angelica felt relief._

"_And one more thing…you said all would be made clear." She added, she wanted to know, she felt it was needed._

"_Yes I did…"_

Mark had told her everything; it was so much she could not even wrap her head around it.

To have an enigma she had been trying to solve be reviled to her all at once put her in a state of awe. When all was reviled to her all she could do was let out a sigh, because no words could capture the moment…

She let out a small sigh as she rubbed her hand along the length of her bandaged arm. She had to come up with a lie about how she got so banged up, but luckily no one seconded guessed it.

It was just earlier that Mark was promoted, it was amazing to her that everyone thought he was the hero, but he had them fooled…all of them he was so good at lying, thinking about all of it made her sick. She got up from her files and mounds of evidence and went to get coffee, just as she turned the corner she felt someone grab her arm. She almost let out a gasp.

"I need to talk to you." Mark said pulling her to the side by her small wrist. "Is this your idea of some kind of sick joke, because if it is, I'm not fucking laughing." Mark said, there was shakiness in his voice. Angelica looked at him, wide eyed; she had no clue of what he was talking about, Mark reached in side of his jacket pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to her. Angelica looked at it, before unfolding it.

**I know who you are.**

"How? Who?" She asked, worry striking her face.

"You're the only one that knows, are you sure you did not let any thing slip." He said his voice treating, she never heard a tone like that come out of him before, and she could feel her self shaking.

"Mark…I did not say anything." She mumbled her eyes watering from fear.

"Think! Are you sure you did not say anything to anyone that would implicate me?" He asked again his voice growing in anger.

"I did not say anything!" She squeaked, tears building in her eyes.

He looked at her, searching her for a signal of a lie, but he could not find not a trace. She was genuine; it was obvious that she was not lying, her brown eyes yelling the truth to him. He glanced her over, and with out saying anything he turned and went to leave her.

"Mark where are going?" She asked her voice clearly illustrating how shaken she was over the situation.

"I have to take care of something." He said, to her his voice unemotional and cold. She did not ask what he was going to take care of, she did not want to know…she did not want to know anything…She wanted to put all it out if her mind forever, she wished she did not know, she wished she could press rewind on everything. She even wished that she never fell in love with him, it was completed, and love was not easy for her. She knew she could not let him go, because of her emotional problems that were rooted in her last failed relationship.

"_If you anticipate the human mind, you live nothing to chance."_

Mark could read her like an open book, he had learned so much from John, but the most help full was ripping in to the human psyche. He knew Angelica, under her young beautiful face there was torment, there was a woman who had been wronged and now would desperately clung to anyone that could fill that void. She was foolish, she was searching for glimmer innocence inside of him, hoping that all was not lost...

"_Come on he's really not that bad…In side he is a really good person…"_

His sister's voice echoed in his mind, the thought freighted him. His sister's words to him about Seth were now more then likely what Angelica told her self about him.

--

* * *

A/N: it's short, I know. I currently have writers block…feel free to shoot me ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

"Why did you leave work?" Angelica asked as soon as she opened the door to her apartment, she did not even give him enough time to make it thought the door.

"The hospital called, it was about Perez." He said to her, Angelica was about to ask him but he took the words out of her mouth.

"She's dead." He added, Angelica looked at him, but she was not surprised.

"Well of course she's dead; she had doll shrapnel imbedded in her face." Angelica said.

"That's not what I wanted to tell you. Strahm knows something." He said, as he walked away from her. Angelica paused and then let out a grunt.

"What makes you so sure, Mark?"

"Well, he confronted me, he said that Perez's last words were my name…he thought it was suspicious." Angelica looked at him and crossed her arms, wondering is this was something she should be worried about. Strahm had no evidence of any thing; it was speculation with nothing to back it up.

"What are you going to do about it?" As soon as she asked that question she knew the answer.

"What do you think? It obvious he has to be taken care of." After his words there was silence, she did not know what do say…knowing that if she gave him any type of in put he would just ignore it.

"Mark, I have to ask you a question and I want you to answer it truthfully." She asked, glancing up at him and then down to the floor.

"What?" It was clear that he was irritated, but Angelica wanted to know one more thing, knowing that it might just be the straw that would break the camels back…she wanted to know if he was different. Curiosity was always her down fall; would he hurt her now, if she prodded him? He tested her but it was his turn…

"You got with me after you became Jigsaw's accomplice, why would you do that too me?" She questioned, he just looked at her narrowing his eyes. "Was I nothing more then just another thing you could get away with, you were already fooling everyone…I was nothing more then a conquest too you…another thing you could have in secret."

"Angie, I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. There are bigger things then just you and me right now, are you really going to act that selfish?" Mark said calmly but she could tell it was getting to him.

"You have the nerve to call me selfish? You're the selfish one!" Angelica yelled, forgetting why she brought up the situation in the first place, now she was letting her emotions take over.

"Now you listen to me…"Mark started to say but he was cut off by Angelica.

"NO! You listen to me you stupid motherfucker!" She yelled but as soon as her last word slipped from her lips, Mark grabbed her and yanked her towards him.

"You had better shut the fuck up, I fucking protected you." His words making Angelica even more furious, completely losing sight of her original goal. She jerked her hand away and with out thinking, slapped him across his face. As soon as she did, she realized that it was a horrible decision…Mark looked back at her, shocked at what she had just done. Angelica took a step back, now afraid for her life. She wanted to apologize but was too freighted to say a word.

"...Are you afraid of me?" He asked, his voice calm, almost too calm. Angelica did not say anything; she just looked back at him wide eyed.

"Are you afraid of me!?" He yelled, forcefully pinning her up against the wall she could feel Angelica shacking.

"…If I was…would I have slapped you?" She uttered. There was silence between them, for a moment, and then she tried to push past him, but he would not let her move. She tried again, this time becoming more violent, he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. She tried over and over again to get away from him but it was all in vain. Angelica was out of breath, bit it barely effected him. She glared at him, their mouths almost touching.

"You are a fucking hypocrite!" Angelica spat, as she finally got out of his grasp and pushed past him. "You can't just kill him! That goes against everything!" Angelica cried. "What was the point...if you are just going to be a killer then why did you…put me in that trap? You could have easily gotten rid of me."

"I could not kill you; I wanted to give you a chance." He said, walking over to her. Angelica did not look at him, keeping her eyes on the ground. Her eyes over flowing with tears, he stoked her face but it gave her very little comfort.

"I gave Strahm his chance...he failed his test." He said, Angelica looked up at him.

"I…I understand…if you don't take care of him then…we're both fucked." She said to him.

"I'm glad you understand." He whispered to her, Angelica nodded. In her mind she had made the chose that it would be better to have the death of Agent Strahm on her soul then losing the man that she loved. Mark kissed her softly, the moment was such a simple one but Angelica felt that she did not want it to end.

"I have to go, and take care of some business." She knew he would eventually say that.

"Please be safe." Angelica mumbled, as she reached her hands up to his tie and straightened it. Mark paused be for he turned to leave her apartment, Angelica wanted to say something to him but she did not know what she could say, she just watched him leave. She wondered what he was going to go do…but she did not want to know…she already knew too much.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Sorry if there are typos, I really wanted to get this chapter up. Enjoy_

**Stuck in a bad romance.**

Angelica had no clue of what he had done to Strahm. She had been calling him all night paranoid that something might have happened to him, but he only answered her calls once to tell her that the work was done. Done as if it was nothing, he said it like it was trivial, but she forced the thought of guilt out of her mind and just waited for him to return. But for she could not get the thought of wondering what happened to Strahm out of her mind.

--

"You kept calling me." He said we he walked in to her apartment, Angelica looked down feeling slightly embarrassed that she was feeling paranoid. She crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Yeah…I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Angie, I have been doing this for years…I think I'll be ok." He said with an almost laugh. Mark looked at her with a smile; Angelica almost could not look him in the eyes knowing what he had just done. "Angie, please don't worry about me." Mark said, as he walked passed her. She looked at him, her eyes landing on his back. There were tiny rips on the back of his jacket, she looked closer and walked towards him.

"What happened to your jacket?" Angelica asked as she reached her hand up to his back, she felt something wet on her hands, she pulled her hands away.

"You're fucking bleeding." She squeaked.

"I told you to stop worrying, about me. I can take care of my self, Angie. You said you did not want to be involved, and I plan on keeping it that way." He said, taking a step closer to her. He was right; being mosey was they way she found her self in this fucked up situation in the first place. She wanted to ask what happened to Peter Strahm, but at the same time the thought would sicken her, and she knew it. Even though he was the man she was in love with, she knew he was nothing to toy around with.

-

Angelica had got a call the next day, while she was at work at the station. It was another Jigsaw case, but this time she knew it would be different because she had to hide what she knew. Before she entered the site, she braced her self for the horror she would find that was created by the man she loved. She walked in, and saw a man's corpus on the ground…missing a part of his torso. A layer of skin and fat was cut out of him, and his head was in some kind of device.

"Detective." She heard, she looked up, it was Agent Erickson.

"Erickson, what do we have here, basic Jigsaw case?" Angelica said tugging on the bottom of her jacket.

"No, we have finger prints." As soon as his words slipped from his mouth Angelica's head shot towards him.

"What? Wait hold on, finger prints at a Jigsaw crime?" She said walking around, and looking at the rest of the site. _He could not have been that sloppy could he? Did he leave his prints?_ She worried, as she looked at the dead body of the fat man on the floor. He had told her it would be done soon, she wanted this to end.

"Erickson." She heard from the door way, she looked up. It was Mark, he showed no emotion when he saw the body. She listened to their Mark and Erickson's conversation, she was curious to know what Erickson had to say to him.

"Have they been yet?" Mark said as Erickson showed him the finger prints using a black light.

"Yeah, their Peter Strahm's." Angelica almost let out a squeak but she held it together, she covered her mouth not knowing what to think. She knew Strahm was dead, she knew…what happened. Mark and Erickson left the room for a moment. She let out a sigh, he planted Strahm's prints. She glanced over to a scale on the other side of the trap and saw an arm in a scale.

"There was someone else?" She asked one of the other detectives.

"Yeah, she chopped her arm off. When she was found she was almost dead but she survived; she at Midwest Hospital"

"Detective." She heard Mark say from the other side of the room, he was walking pretty fast and it was obvious something was wrong. "I need you to come with me." He said walking passed her; Angelica nodded and did what she was told fallowing him out of the room. He did not say anything, to her until the reached the out side door.

"Mark, what is it?" She asked, feeling anxious; she knew something was a miss.

"Perez in alive." He said, his tone was a mix of shock and anger.

"What…? I thought…she died. That doll blew up in her fucking face!"

"Shh." He said grabbing her by her arm and yanking her towards him. "I fucking know! Listen I did not account for all of this."

"What the hell does that mean, Mark!?"

"Listen to me! I don't know what it means yet!" He almost yelled, at her. She looked at him with wide eyes, horror and shock displayed all over her face. His plan was crumbling; she could only hope he could piece it back together again.

"Mark. I'm scared." She was honest; this is not what she wanted. She thought it would be done. He told her it would be done…

A/N: There is only one more long chapter after this one.


	15. Chapter 15

**Make your choice.**

The fear was almost sickening. Perez was alive, it could mean nothing or it could mean everything. Everything could come to an end; Angelica ran the possibilities in her mind, either Mark would be thrown in jail his whole life...or she could be implicated with him. It was that or he could take drastic measures. Or the optimist in her wanted to think that it would all end, or maybe Perez would not get involved…maybe it would all end. Although those hopes would soon be shattered when Mark returned from the morgue the next day. She knew he had to meet with the doctor that had done the entire autopsies from the Jigsaw case. Angelica wondered what would come out of it, the worry felt like it was physically affecting her; she felt sick the rest of the day. She knew it would be only eased when she finely got a chance to talk to Mark but they had been separated the whole day.

Angelica sat at her desk, her head was throbbing. She could barely focus on the words on the paper before her.

"Detective, are you alright?" Fisk asked as he past by her desk. Angelica looked up forcing a smile on her face.

"Yeah, I'm good it has just been crazy busy around here lately." She said nodding, and tapping her pen on her desk.

"Ok, just try to take it easy. You seem to be a bit stressed, you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, I'm good really." Angelica said as she rubbed her temple. Fisk nodded and walked away as soon as he did Angelica placed her head in her hands. She needed to get her self together, she was a mess. There was the distinct sound of her cell phone going off, she grabbed her purse, and she rummaged in it trying to find her phone.

"Fuck." She mumbled to her self, she missed the call. It was Mark, Angelica let out a sigh and redialed it, and he had a bad habit of not answering his phone.

"Where were you?" He spat on the other side of the line.

"Sorry, I'm at work. I missed your call." She mumbled.

"We need to talk, it's important." He said, Angelica let out a sigh as she glanced over at her stacks of evidence she had to review for her own case.

"When?" She sighed rubbing her head, as she grabbed one of the many folders that lay strewn about her desk.

"Now, I don't have all day." He barked.

"Mark, I have stacks of work to do. I can't just leave-"She tried to reason, fearing that this was taking a toil on her life.

"We need to talk now! I'm out side the station you have sixty-seconds to get out here!" He said right before he hung up on her. Angelica looked at her phone, in awe of how much of an ass-hole he was being…but he did have a reason. She got up and grabbed her coat and walked out of the station, she looked around and saw his car.

"What?" She said as she opened the door and got in. He said nothing at first; he stepped on the gas and drove.

"…I think they know." He said, Angelica turned to him her mouth growing dry.

"What? How?"

"Because, I used a different knife…"

"What?" She mumbled.

"I used a different fucking knife! They know it was me, that fucking Perez…"

She could not believe what he had just said; her worst fears had been realized. "I have to kill them, her and Erickson…they are going to analyze the Seth Baxter tape…I'm cornered."

"Wait! Just because they analyze the tape that does not mean they are going to find anything. What if the tape is too damaged and they can't authenticate your voice. Yeah, I mean it has happened before, you know…I'm sure we will be fine. They are not going to find anything." Angelica nodded, she knew it was out of blind hope, but she wished for it anyway. Mark did not say anything to her, it was clear that he was in deep shit.

--

Once more, Angelica was out of the loop. It was know pushing 8:30 at night and she had not hared anything. She was a nervous wreck; she sat on her couch bouncing her knee out of nerves. It was silent in her apartment, she just sat there holding on to her cell phone hoping to God he would call her soon, or at lest text her. It has been hours, up on hours, and nothing at all, for all she knew he could have been arrested. She never thought she would end up here; she was in love with a murder, a man who had hurt her. She felt like she was crazy, no sane woman would stay with him, but he loved her…she depended on him for everything, to make her feel important to fill the void that had been punched threw her by her ex. She was simply pathetic, there was nothing romantic about her situation, she was trapped, a slave to her own emotions.

RING

Angelica answered it even before the seconded ring.

"Mark!" She squeaked.

"It's done." He said, but his voice still sounded shaky and still worried.

"Where are you!"

"I still have one more-"Mark started to say but Angelica cut him off.

"NO! I want to see you know, I can't take it anymore." She yelled, her hands were shaking. She was useless; her heart had more power over her then her mind. "Please Mark..." She heard him sigh on the other end.

"Fine…met me at the abandoned zoo…I have too go." He relented right before he hung up. Angelica grabbed her coat and left as fast as she could.

-

She made it there, but he did not say where to meet her. It was dark and cold at the empty zoo was he inside? She saw his car sitting out side of one of the side doors, the sign on the door read.

_**All visitors much check in with head zoologist **_

Angelica looked around, she did not know what she would find in side the empty zoo. She put her hand on her gun, and pulled it from its holster; she hesitated for a moment before she grabbed the door and walked in. She could barely see, the light was so dim in side of the building. She could only wonder what sort of "game" she had just wondered into. She walked slowly, trying not to make a sound, although her breathing was heavy and thick. There was a bang behind her, Angelica almost jumped out of her flesh and turned behind her. A rat scurried past a knocked over bucket, she let out a sigh.

"Fucking rat…" She whispered, her body shacking, her mouth was dry but she kept walking down the hall.

There were screams, they sounded distant, as if they were in a serpent part of the zoo. The horror of the sound caused the hair on her neck to stand straight up. She was in a cold sweat, her hands clammy as she gripped her gun. There was the sound of a door closing, then there was a yell, this time closer, this time she knew it was Mark. She forced her self to keep walking in the direction of his scream, she wanted to run the other way but she could not.

**CRASH**

Glass had broken, it was close now, but the horror would not relent. Angelica sobbed, she could barely hold on to her gun anymore her hands were shaking at an alarming rate. The screams and grunts got closer as she did, he heart felt like it was going to eject right out of her chest. Then she heard another scream, but this scream was like nothing her ears had ever heard. It was pure horror; she could even begin to imagine why he would scream like that. How would she find him? Was he dieing? That was the only thought in her mind, the sight would be horrible, and she knew it. Closer and closer, she looked down the hall and saw glass from a doors window. There was head trap on the ground, it had all of the resemblance of Jigsaw trap.

It felt like every time her heart beat, it felt like it was going to rip out of her. Slowly she walked closer to the door; there were grunts and screams coming from the room. She slowly came closer to the door, she wanted to kick it open but the fear was too immense. Angelica peeked slowly in to the broken window; the site that met her eyes shocked her. She almost yelped but she covered her mouth. There was blood all over the ground, he was in here his jaw…was sliced open; a flap of it was hanging off. He had not seen her yet, he was in too much pain to notice she was just outside of the door.

Angelica backed away from the door. In that instant she knew she had to choose…she could turn the other way and leave him forever. What ever had occurred in that room tonight for sure had changed him…

Or she could kick that door open and help him; although if she did she knew she would be stuck with him. He would never bee the same…

She heard him cry out again.

Tears ran down her face, he had given her self worth; he had restored everything that her ex had taken from her.

She had to choose freedom and loneliness, or passion and being controlled.

She knew she would have to chose and_ make her choice_.

A/N: Ohhh, yes cliff hanger. I will continue after the release of SAW 7, please shoot me thoughts of what Angie should do.


End file.
